Kiriha Aonuma
Current Background Kiriha is a general of the "Blue Flare" army. He is someone that shows very little empathy towards others including that of his own Digimon, as evident by his treatment of Golemon. He seems to be obsessed with strength and shows interest in Taiki Kudou because of his strength and abilities, wishing to add him to his own army. While he has shown to be helpful toward Taiki and his friends it was only an attempt to persuade Taiki to join his army, and when his offer was declined he immediately stopped helping. He recognizes Nene Amano by the beginning of the series, and eventually joins forces with her, though he leaves her when she tries to force him to torture a defeated Stingmon for information, despite him objecting that it would be beneath him. In the second phase of the show, he allies himself with Taiki and Nene, forming the Xros Heart United Army. Upon Entering the Bio-Gate 'Arc 3' Kiriha appeared in the Bio Gate World falling. With quite thinking, he called out Mailbirdramon, who got him down to safety. Kiriha made his way to the streets while Mailbirdramon flew off to explore the area from the air, while Kiriha tried to figure out where they are and how they got here. Mailbirdramon came back with soem information, stating he saw the Sand Zone. Kiriha was a bit troubled by this, wondering what the heck was going on here. He was reunited with Greymon, who seemed to have seen Mailbirdramon and therefore followed him here. Then there was the appearacne of Taichi and Agumon, who questioned him where they were. Kiriha answered saying he didn't know about it. However, with Agumon's comment, Kiriha called upon Greymon, thus starting a fight, intent on showing how strong they are. The battle proceeded, destroying a few buildings, including a liquor store. Kiriha had become surprised to see Agumon evolve not only once, but twice! The two Metalgreymon, both different in appearance, fought, trying to best the other. Another boy, named Ben intervened, asking them to cease the battle. Kiriha then moved the battle over to the Sand Zone. Once there, he called upon Deckerdramon, letting him fall down on his opponent. Stragely enough, Taichi and Agumon seemed to disappear, confusing Kiriha. He was confronted by Eve and Sundown, Eve requesting that he turn himself in. He agreed he would do so if they were to beat him in combat. A battle broke out when Knightmon and Dorulumon lunged at him. However, as they attacked, a large cloud of sand appeared and Kiriha was gone. Personality Kiriha is very cold, especially when it comes to his Army. After meeting Dracomon, who later joined Blue Flare, Kiriha is shown to be more prideful and not quite as cold to his Digimon. Abilities Kiriha possesses no abilities, even though he is the general of Blue Flare. Items Kiriha possesses the Blue Xros Loader, which allows him to perform DigiXros. His main Digixros is Metalgreymon. THe Xros Loader also allows Metalgreymon to evolve into Zeekgreymon. Kiriha has a team of Digimon that are stored within. The army consisted of Greymon, Mailbirdramon, Deckergreymon, and Dracomon. Category:Kuroni Ai Category:Digimon Category:Male Category:Anime Category:Character